


More than words

by Machirudaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machirudaa/pseuds/Machirudaa
Summary: Eren and Levi sharing a moment after a long day of training. Levi might not be the best at handling and showing emotions, but sometimes gestures speak more than a thousand words. And Eren is there for him.





	More than words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfic, so this is a bit nerve-wracking to be honest. I got the prompt from talking to a friend, and with a push from her I decided to write it. I'm quite pleased with it so I hope you'll like it too. Enjoy!

The door closed behind him with a soft click, shutting out the sounds of people talking. He leaned against it, finally able to relax after a long day. His body ached all over from the training they had been put through, and he couldn't wait to get out of his dirty clothes and wash up. But before that he needed to gather some energy. It was all he could do to simply lean against the door, moving away seemed impossible. The numbness in his legs was all too familiar from his days as a trainee, and it brought back memories of all the painstaking things they had done to become soldiers. He didn't linger long though. He was more interested in the present. In the person standing at the desk, back turned towards him. The soft light from the setting sun seeping in through the window took the edge out of the figure, softening them to the point that they almost looked like an illusion. Ready to disappear at the slightest disturbance. Sometimes this situation did feel unreal, like a dream, too good to be true. Him being here, in this room. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. It hadn't been until a few weeks before, but now he couldn't see a day when he wouldn't come back here, and he feared that whatever was coming for them in the future would take it away. But that was a worry for another day. Right now, he was here, watching, taking in every part of the man in front of him. Observed the movements of his hands, flipping through some documents. The sunlight made his skin glisten, and his eyes were particularly drawn to the line of his neck, just visible above the collar. He wanted to put his lips there. Wanted to kiss him just beneath the jaw, where he could feel his pulse, feel if the rhythmic beating would speed up.

 

"Eren. Quit spacing out."

 

He blinked slowly. He had been staring again. It happened ever so often, and every time he was drawn back to reality with a few harsh words. Levi didn't like being stared at. A smile grazed his lips as he met the gaze of the other man, undisturbed by the hard tone. It was simply Levi's way of hiding his embarrassment, and he had long since stopped taking them to heart. Instead looking for the truth in the small changes of his expression. Those he had become better at seeing, or maybe Levi was simply getting worse at hiding things from him. Perhaps both.

 

"I'm sorry. Couldn't help it."

 

There it was. The tension around Levi's eyes lessened just a fraction, but it was enough for him to see, to know that his words had gotten to him. He had come to realise that Levi handled straight compliments very badly, with either shutting off completely or simply by walking away. Once he had even resorted to violence. These kinds of comments though were a different thing, with the true meaning being unsaid, but clearly understood. He didn't need to say that he had been staring because he thought Levi had looked beautiful. It came across anyway, but there wasn't a need for Levi to directly respond to it, and so it was easier for him to accept, even if he still didn't know how to react. He held on to Levi's gaze for as long as it took for the embarrassment to take over. Levi turning his eyes away, fiddling a little with the papers on the desk his hand was resting on. He never got bored of seeing this soft side of him. A side only he was allowed to see. When he first met Levi, he had never thought he would one day use the word cute to describe him, but now that was the only thing he could think. He himself wasn't completely sure how to act in certain situations, and there were many occasions where Levi teased him for his inexperience, but when it came to these kinds of situations at least, he had the upper hand on Levi. Seeing the uncertainty in Levi's actions made his whole body ache with affection for the other man. Made him want to wrap his arms around him, hold him close and just immerse himself in the feeling of their bodies close together. The feeling only grew stronger by the fact that he hadn't been close to Levi all day. He hadn't even seen him until the training had been over and they returned to the cabin they were currently using. It might even be that these few words had been the first they had shared since last night. It wasn't all too unusual, but right now it wasn't something he liked. He didn't need much, but he needed to be close.

 

"Levi, can I hug you?"

 

Levi's gaze turned back to him in an instant, eyes slightly wider, and his lips parted in surprise. The look didn't stay long. His brow went back almost instantly to its constant state of being furrowed, but there was a new tension to his jaw, a sign that he was thinking. Hard. He wasn't going to push, content with waiting until Levi figured out what to say. Content with watching as his jaw worked as he swallowed, content with being watched, observed by his intense stare. Meeting it without hesitation.

 

"Why would you ask something so stupid?"

 

It was endearing how typical of an answer for Levi this was. Whenever asked a question he didn't know how to answer, he countered with a question of his own, in an attempt to get away from answering.

 

"Is that a no?"

 

He wasn't going to let Levi get away though, pushing just slightly for an answer. At that Levi turned back to his papers completely, seemingly needing something else to focus on as he answered.

 

"Do whatever you want."

 

It almost sounded like an order, his voice as steady and forceful as ever. And who was he to deny an order from his captain? He pushed away from door, barely feeling his legs as he closed the distance between them. Stopping just behind Levi he waited a moment, allowing Levi a few seconds of preparation, before lifting his arms and slowly wrapping them around the smaller man, aligning their bodies and resting his head against Levi's shoulder. Then, he didn’t move. He just stood there, holding on to Levi for what felt like an eternity, and gradually the tension that he initially had felt in Levi’s body faded. Now leaning into him instead.

 

“I like this.”

 

Barely more than a whisper, but seeing how close they were, it was enough. Ha hadn’t expected Levi to respond, but just a heartbeat later his hand came up to grasp at his arm. Squeezing just slightly. He didn’t say anything, but the meaning came across loud and clear.

 _Me too_.

Smiling, he turned his face, nuzzling Levi’s neck, sighing in content. He wanted to stay like this forever. The two of them alone in this room with no one to disturb them. Remind them of their obligations and pull them back to reality. Free to stay like this for however long they wanted to. Just like this, close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats. Remembering his previous train of thought, he realised he was now in the perfect position to make true of his wish. His lips already hovering close to the skin of Levi’s neck. Close but not touching, every breathe grazing over the sensitive skin behind Levi’s ear. Pushing himself just a little bit closer and he could press his lips against Levi’s neck, kissing it softly. The sound of a small gasp reached his ears, urging him to do it again, this time further down, still not putting a lot of pressure into it. Repeating the motion, he slowly worked his way over the skin, until he found himself at the spot he had been admiring earlier. There he stopped, adding just enough pressure to feel the faint thumping. It was calm. Too calm for his liking. He wanted to change that. Wanted to be the reason it sped up. Coming to the conclusion that simple kisses wouldn’t be enough, he instead parted his lips and, excruciatingly slowly, bit down. The grip at his arm tightened at that, in warning or encouragement he didn’t know. Didn’t care. Instead moving to soothe the bite with his tongue, changing place and biting down again. He repeated this action a few times, adding in some kisses in between, before returning to the same spot, pleased to feel the now rapid pulse. Smiling against the now slightly red skin, he pulled Levi closer towards his chest, satisfied with once again just basking in their closeness. And like that they stood, while the room gradually became darker as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. He knew he needed to let go and go get changed, to wash up, preferably before Levi commented on how badly he smelled, but he couldn’t find the will to release his grip. Not wanting to part from Levi just yet. He also knew Levi had documents to go through, but maybe he could lure him away. It was worth a shot. While still holding Levi close, he started moving his hands. Moved them to the straps over his chest, starting to work the buckles holding his gear in place open. And once they were he moved on to the shirt-buttons beneath it. Flicking them open, one by one.

 

“Eren, what are you doing?”

 

Not letting the question deter him from what he was doing, he simply moved to position his lips at Levi’s ear, grazing it as he spoke.

 

“I was thinking of taking a bath. Why don’t you join me?”

 

With that he sneaked a hand inside Levi’s shirt, touching the skin hiding inside. A small shudder, only noticeable because of their close proximity, went through Levi’s body, and there was a recognisably airy tone in his voice as he answered.

 

“Don’t be stupid.”

 

He chuckled. Just the kind of answer he had expected. He didn’t let it put him down though. Levi was clearly considering it, and if he was lucky, just a small push would be enough to convince him. A final kiss to his jaw and then he let go. Turning away to start walking towards the separate room they used for washing up. On his way he removed his jacket and dropped it on the floor. Levi was probably going to scold him for it later, but if this worked it would be worth it. Starting to work his own buckles open he stopped, just before turning into the other room, looked back to meet the eyes he knew would be watching. A final smile, or more of a smirk really, and then he disappeared from view, knowing from the look in his eyes the other man would follow. After all, he didn’t need words to read the emotions on Levi’s face. He understood anyway.


End file.
